


That's a Shit Idea

by krispykreeper



Series: #SMPLIFE! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, clingytwt makes brief appearances, its just teenagers being dumb teenagers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: Everyone thinks one Charlie Slimecicle, one lunch table and semi-decent gymnastic skills are a recipe for disaster. Guess what? It is.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish | Slimecicle & Wilbur Soot
Series: #SMPLIFE! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	That's a Shit Idea

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im updating series regularly PLS I FEEL SO FUCKING POWERFUL

Looking back on it, Wilbur probably should’ve tried to stop Charlie from doing the stupid shit he did. It was the dumbest idea Wilbur has ever fucking heard within the sixteen years he’s been alive for, and that’s definitely saying something.

Because honestly – was performing a backflip off the side of the SMP’s lunch table _really_ a fantastic idea?

No. The answer is no.

It was lunch time for the SMP, they were all seated around their usual table consisting of four to five smaller tables pushed together into one long vampire looking ass dining table to fit all of them. The janitors and the lunch ladies don’t bother with moving them back to their original spot because every time they do, the SMP moves them back together. They could try taking all of the tables away to separate the friend group, but the twenty five of them will just decide ‘Fuck it’ and have a picnic on the floor in a large circle. No matter how hard they try, the SMP cannot be stopped by faculties or teachers of any kind.

That’s why when teachers (minus Ms. Rian) spot anyone on the SMP doing something impulsive and/or stupid, they simply close their eyes and pretend to not see. Even if they try to get any of them in trouble, most of them still are going to do the stupid thing. And that’s exactly what’s going to happen now.

“I’m gonna fucking film it,” grinned Alex, “And if Charlie breaks his ankle I’m going to post it onto Twitter,”

Charlie waved a hand in the air, completely relaxed and getting out of his seat already, “Prepare to not have anything to post on your timeline, Alex,” he put both his hands together and stretched them out, prepping for his big gymnastic debut, “Because I am totally going to land this.”

Tubbo creased his eyebrows in worry, “Somebody get Nurse Philza on standby, this is a recipe for literal disaster,”

“Yup! Got Phil on speedial!” Tommy cheered, holding up his phone with the contact name of ‘SENILE BITCH’ and a picture of Phil displayed across its screen.

Charlie nodded at this and leapt up on top of the lunch table with ease, Wilbur, Dream and Techno moving their chairs and lunches out of the way so they don’t get kicked in the fucking face, “For the record-,” the latter begun, “-this is a god awful idea,”

Wilbur tilted his head up to the lanky brunette teen standing on top of their lunch table, “Tell me about it. How much are you betting that he sprains his wrist?”

“I’m betting he twists his ankle instead,” Techno admitted, inspecting Charlie as the brunette does exaggerated stretches, “What are we even betting?”

“Since he’s obviously going to Phil’s office either way, someone has to take him or carry him up the stairwells. How about the loser has to carry him down to Phil’s?”

Techno pondered over Wilbur’s offer before eventually accepting, “Okay, deal,”

This earned an exasperated sigh from Charlie, “You doubt me that much you set bets on me? I need some new friends, you’re all bad friends and traitors,”

Wilbur put his hands up in mock-surrender, “Hey, I’m not the one standing on top of a lunch table fully prepped to snap my fucking neck in half from a backflip,”

“Charlie,” Tubbo said, clearly knowing that he couldn’t convince his friend to back down, “I’m really sure this isn’t the best of -”

Tubbo was too late to put his input in as Charlie threw himself off of the table and into a shockingly decent backflip. Charlie’s body spun in the air in a tucked form, a grin plastered against his face as he landed on the solid ground. Wilbur could bet twenty dollars that Charlie’s ego was going to coast off of this specific moment for months to come.

Speaking of bets.

Wilbur was about to congratulate the idiot because _holy shit he actually landed it_ when Charlie suddenly shouted in pain and stumbled backwards. His body hit the floor of the cafeteria and roughly twenty four kids bolted to his side.

Sapnap dropped to his knees, looking at his friend with restlessness, “Is it your ankle?”

Charlie’s eyes were closed tightly shut, he blinked them open and groaned in pain, “Yeah, it’s twisted. I think I’ll be fine,”

“You don’t exactly look fine,” Puffy uttered, scanning the state of her friend, “You should go to Phil’s office,”

“Oh come on _mom_ -”

Puffy cut him short with a small yet worried smile, “I’m being serious, Charlie.”

Charlie pouted but gave up, “Will any of you, you know… help me here? I mean, I’m not Terry Fox hopping my way to Phil,”

“Wilbur, you’re up!” Techno laughed loudly as he clapped his friend on the back, and with a wicked smile he shoved Wilbur towards the downed boy, “That was the rules of the bet, remember?”

The brunette reluctantly grumbled as he slips his hand underneath Charlie’s body and scoops him up ‘bridal style’. Wilbur sent a death-glare towards his pink-haired friend, who innocently waved back at him with a shit-eating grin. Techno was beside Alex, who also sported a shit-eating grin as he waved his phone in front of the two brunettes, “Guess who’s going on the Twitter timeline?”

“You are a menace to society,” Charlie deadpanned, “I don’t know how we put up with you,”

“I’ll cover both of your guys’ notes in business,” Dream offered, “Get better, okay?”

Alex, on the other hand, shook with laughter as he rewatched the video, “God this is so fucking funny, please!”

“Okay, I get it!” Charlie rolled his eyes, a small embarrassed blush covering his face, “Yeah, yeah yuk it up at your poor, injured friend,”

The bell rang and loud chatter filled the cafeteria as students walked quickly to get to their classes. Wilbur walked through the hallways, faded conversations from classrooms filled his ears. The two eventually made it up the stairwells and to Phil’s office.

Charlie knocked on the door because Wilbur’s hands were literally full. The door was opened by Phil, who raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him, “What happened this time?” he sighed.

“Uh,” Wilbur began, “Charlie kind of did a backflip and sprained his ankle,”

“Oh my god,” Phil said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, come in, you two,”

Wilbur set Charlie down on the bed carefully, and let Phil do his thing. Phil rattled off a list of procedures to do. Charlie had to rest, use ice, and not put that much pressure on it. Pretty understandable.

Phil and the SMP knew each other pretty well. If not for the fact that he’s Techno’s adoptive brother then for the fact that someone on the SMP visits him almost weekly. Whether it be a bleeding nose from Punz or a scraped knee from Niki, Phil has seen everyone on the SMP at one point. Although, he’s seen some a tad bit more than others, (he’s looking at Dream, who comes in almost every two weeks).

“Hey Phil,” Charlie asks, “Could you give me a pass to go home early?”

Phil nods and rolls his chair towards his desk and scribbled on a piece of paper, “You should take Wilbur with you, you’ll need help with walking,”

Charlie takes the slip of paper into his hands, “Will do! See you later, Phil!”

Wilbur picks Charlie up in a piggyback and starts the long trek towards Charlie’s house, “How’re you feeling, Charlie?”

“I’m feeling a bit bummed out, my family was going bowling today and I’m now not able to,” Charlie sighed heavily, gesturing to the wrapped ankle jostling with every step Wilbur took.

“If you want,” Wilbur smiled, “I could stay over and watch a movie, have pizza and just chill with you, if you’d like that,”

“Okay but I’m picking the movie,”

“What! Why?”

“Because you have terrible taste in movies.”

“I will drop you.”


End file.
